Two Sides Of the Same Gem
by FlameHammer
Summary: what would have happen if rose split her Pink Diamond persona? Join me on a ride where Steven meets an older hybrid like himself. what will the other Crystal Gems think when the son of the colony leader who was supposedly shattered. will Michael's appearance ruin the Crystal Gems or he help keep the biggest secret known to gemkind? Also I decided to change it from coin to gem.
1. Prolouge

Hey guys while I hit a wall with dimensions crossed I thought of something. I was watching the new episodes of Steven Universe and I thought. If you haven't watch A Single Pale Rose-SPOILER ALERT!What if Rose Quartz after all those years of being Rose Quartz, had her Pink Diamond self severed from her body still having the Pink Diamond gemstone, But in an effort to keep her secret hidden she poofed her again and locked her within a earth ruin? So without further adieu, i now start the prologue for this new fanfic.

Prologue

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Went the alarm of his clock. Picking it up he checked the time.

" 7 A.M huh," he said groggily. Still laying on his bed he groaned finally decided to start his morning routine. Getting up he shuffled still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he opened the curtains to show the Gem Homeworld.

" Home sweet Homeworld," he went slightly chuckling at his own joke. As he looked he heard the sound of doors opening turning around he was greeted to the sight of his Pearl, in his presence saluted him."

"My Diamond," pearl greeted him, he groaned he didn't hate being referred to as "My Diamond" but he prefered to by his name just because he heard Yellow Diamond Or "Aunt Yellow as he liked to called her" referred to humans as a lower life form, of course after having him overhear it which she never really wanted him to, she quickly folded his diamond heritage still made him his court's superior even though many of the noble scoffed about having to listen to a child. He could've had them poofed and imprisoned just for saying that, but he knew they were right but, he quickly gained the respect of his court and was given a colony, he had another one but that one was his mother's colony on earth in which he inherited, but he told the other Diamonds that he didn't want to have it restarted in which White and Blue Diamond agree and Yellow begrudgingly agreed but inside he knew she didn't want to lose him after losing his mother to the war.

"Pearl," he groaned, " I told you to call me Mikey, you know I'm not mom." he had been try to get her out of the habit.

" Yes I know, But here on Homeworld I would've been shattered for my ignorance."

" Well then how about this, as your Diamond I command you to call me " My Diamond" in the presence of the gems on Homeworld and you are to call me Michael or Mikey on Earth," he said laughing as he knew he threw the system for a loop.

Sighing knowing why he did it, " Alright you win Michael, I see you still plan you go to earth even though the others recommended against it."

" Yeah," he sighed looking back outside, " It sure looks beautiful doesn't it Pearl?"

"It does Michael," she replied, she thought then added " Are you sure about this won't we get into trouble?"

" Maybe, that's what exciting isn't it? Besides I think it's time I return home to Earth, are you ready Pearl," he asked. She knew her role, he had only one shot at this if they failed he wouldn't be in trouble but they would think it was Pearl's idea and poof her ( he made them swear they wouldn't shatter anymore gems) he wouldn't hove another chance to go home. Besides they would succeed because they have their muscle, a gem once loyal to his mother a jasper who was the perfect quartz soldier.

" As ready as I can be, are you sure that Jasper won't betray us?"

" Because I'm letting her come with us if she can help me distract the other gems while you sneak in and start up a ship," he said as he got changed and started putting clothes in a suitcase and his books and video games and consoles in a duffle bag. Pearl then grabbed his luggage and put them in her gemstone. He then grabbed his sword that was made to go with his gem weapon which was a diamond shape shield. He gave the sword a few test swings and he then sheathed it. In normal attire he wore a pink button up shirt which he tucked into his white dress pants and his pink shoes with pink puffballs on them, they weren't his style but it reminded him of his mother. He also grabbed his cell phone even though it didn't have reception and his watch.

" Are you ready Pearl?"

" My Stars this is a bad idea, but he we are doing said plan."

" We'll be fine, you worry too much Pearl." he said chuckled as they left his room. They didn't meet much in the way of opposition. They proceed to the ship bay where they were greeted by the Amethyst guards.

" My Diamond, We mean no disrespect but what brings you to the bay," question one of the guards.

" Oh, I just wanted to check out the ships, you know."

"HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON," a voice boomed across the bay, Michael knew who it was it was Jasper trying to scatter the crowd. Then she noticed Michael and she also saw his pearl scurry off to a ship off in the distance.

" Oh Jasper, we sorry the doors opened and we notice Pink Diamond entered," said one of the Amethyst.

" That," Jasper pointed at Michael and said, " Is not Pink Diamond, that is her half-human son Michael, now I know it's hard to get used to referring him as such but you do your best," she glared at them and added, "got it?"

" Yes ma'am."

" Alright back to your stations."

" Yes ma'am." 

The Amethyst took off leaving Jasper and Michael by themselves. In the distance Michael saw Pearl off in the distance giving the thumbs up signal. __

" _ **Good she chose one that was right near the exit doors,"**_ he thought.

Jasper must've saw her too so she took Michael on a tour explaining the function of his fleet of ships. When they made it to the one Pearl was at He declared that he should do an interior inspection, as such he was lead in and Jasper opened the bay door the area immediately depressurized the guards were fine and the ships being made of gem tech were also fine. Pearl started the engines while Michael was at the ship's entrance.

" PEARL GO," Michael yelled and Pearl put the ship into full tilt. As they went by Michael grabbed Jasper's hand as they raced by and before he grabbed her she started the exit doors shutting procedure. Michael pulled Jasper in the ship and they door and proceed to the captain's seat and laughed.

" Oh my stars," he said between the laughing fits, " I can't believe that actually work Hahahaha."

" Michael with no ill will, you were freaking crazy," Pearl said exasperatedly.

" I know you mean you love me, alright Pearl set a course for Earth."

" Alright Captain," Pearl choosing to humor him for a while. What was lightyears away it only felt like a few hours to them. Pearl handled the navigation not letting Michael or Jasper near it. They were busy doing some light sparring nothing to crazy. Michael was quite the energetic person as he was growing up on Homeworld he had trouble staying still for a moment which coincidentally got him into trouble. The Diamonds saw this and immediately got him a fighting instructor. With his training he became an expert on earth weapons but felt more comfortable with using swords. Pearl suddenly remembered what she need from him

" Um, Michael," Pearl sked for him

" Whatcha need Pearl," Michael replied walking over he changed into his Earth attire moments before.

" Where on Earth are we landing," noticing she made a joke she groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

" Nice one Pearl, We are landing on the outskirt of Beach City."

" Alright then we almost there anyway."

When they landed Michael opened the ship doors and shielded his eyes from the sun allowing them to adjusted, he jumped over the ship ramp and softly landed. Jasper and Pearl followed.

" Welcome to my birth home Earth," turning to them a present the layout, " pearl can you put the ship in camouflage mode please."

" Sure thing Michael," Pearl replied and proceed to turn the ship invisible.

" before we go down to Beach City one thing we need to get straight, You will either Refer to me as either Michael, Mikey or any appropriate nickname, I don't want you to called me Pink Diamond or any variation so our cover is blown got it?"

"Got it!"

"Alright then let's get going," Michael said turning and heading down to his old hometown. Pearl and Jasper followed his lead. Little did he know that their little trip was being brought to the Diamonds.

 **Back on Homeworld**

" MY DIAMOND! MY DIAMOND," Yellow Diamond's pearl coming yelling and being frantic.

" What do you need from me to be disturbed from my duties with my fellow diamonds," Yellow Diamond order slightly annoyed with her pearl.

Yellow Pearl took a deep breath and said with fear in her voice, "Michael is gone."

"WHAT!" yelled the Diamonds, Blue Diamond kept Yellow from squashing her Pearl and said, "Where is he."

"Him along with his Pearl and a Jasper took a ship and we got the coordinates."

"Where. Is. He." Yellow Diamond order.

"He is back on Earth."

"Oh," went Blue Diamond, " that's fine we already knew," she and the others started laughing.

Y. Pearl dumbstruck " Wait, you already knew."

"Yes, we knew he was making a return trip, but of course he didn't know that we knew, so we let him have his fun thinking he was being sneaky and trying to leave, which was alright but i hope he does call after a while," Blue Diamond replied looking longingly out the window overlooking earth.

"Just like his mother," the Diamonds said smiling.

 **End Of Chapter**

 **Well guys welcome to my Steven Universe AU. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Dimensions crossed will be up sometime soon. Until then I'll see you in the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 1: Home Sweet Earth

**Welcome to chapter 1 of Two Sides of the Same Coin. The way this is going to go is that I'm not going to rewrite the whole series I have not patience to do that so I'm just rewrite a few episodes in each season to completion. Also I know have another excuse for Dimensions crossed to take so long LOL jk. No anyway let's get started.**

" Wow, everything has changed since I've been gone," Michael said as they approached Beach City.

" Well of course it did, you've been gone for 5 years now," Pearl said matter of factly.

" Well even so, I wonder if the Big Donut is still around."

" The what?"

" The Big Donut, it's a donut place that I would go to with a group of old friends, who knows maybe we'll run into them."

As the three made their way into town, Michael noticed a kid exit the donut shop and made his way to the beach. He looked to have a cooler or something on his back.

" Hmmm, I wonder what that's about, you two want anything," Michael asked his two gems.

" No I'm fine," Pearl responded

" What do they have," Jasper replied.

" Donuts, Hotdogs in donut, Various other pastries and sweets."

" I guess some donuts."

Michael made his way in and took a look. In the way of inventory it's changed a lot, but in the way of appearance it feels like it hasn't changed since he left. He approached the counter and was greeted by a couple of teens that looked about his age. He looked at the girl's name tag and it read ' Sadie '

" Hey, your last name wouldn't have to be Miller is it?"

" Yes it is how do you know?"

" I thought so, I know it's been a long while, but it's me Michael, Michael Runic."

" No way, it is, it's really you, you've been gone so long, we've missed you so much," Sadie exclaimed as she ran from behind the counter to give him a hug, " you remember Lars right?"

" You think I would be able to forget someone who didn't care i was gone but in fact missed me the whole entire time, yeah I do."

" What can we getcha today Michael?"

" A half a dozen donut, half regular glazed and half chocolate iced, did you guys stop selling Cookie Cats?"

" Yeah we did, kinda sad really, a kid by the name of Steven Universe came in and kinda cute really this kid loved them, he'd come in and get a couple, they weren't selling anyway so we didn't mind so we let him take the freezer home with him, here's your donuts Michael, we should all get back together again and hang out."

" that would be awesome, hey where does the kid live, I just wanted to meet the kid, besides the name Universe sounds familiar anyway."

" Oh, he lives down the beach, you go down the edge of the beach and see a small house with a huge statue that's it."

" Okay, thanks Sadie, see ya later."

" Bye Michael."

So he left and told the gems what he found out. So the group made their way down the beach, while Michael and Jasper ate on the donuts they heard a roar. They ran to way the noise came from and they saw a huge monster surrounded by a few small figures.

" Jasper launch me," he order

" Are you sure Michael," Jasper question.

" Yes I'm sure, Throw me right at it."

Jasper grabbed Michael and preformed a spin dash and launch him right at it. As he approached it he notice it spewed some sort of acid he summoned his shield.

" BEEP BEEP, COMING THROUGH," Michael yelled as he crashed right into the monster right before Steven throw a melted freezer at it cause it it be electrocuted and poofed. Michael got up and desanded himself.

Pearl and Jasper came running over, " My stars Michael are you alright," Pearl said then turning to Jasper she said " you brute you could've hurt him."

" But I didn't though so calm your gemstone," Jasper said shrugging it off.

Michael was walking back over when the others seem to have snapped back to the reality after what just happened.

" Wow that was so cool how you crashed right into it," Steven said with stars in his eyes then noticing his shield before it disappeared, " Oh that's so cool so have a shield too."

The others come over weapons are the ready, not knowing what they just witness, Michael only recognized a couple of them, the two being An Amethyst and a Pearl. The tall one with gauntlets came up to them.

" That was impressive attack, allow us to introduce ourselves I am Garnet and this is Amethyst and Pearl, and here on Earth we are known as the Crystal Gems, a group of rebels that protect this planet from the corrupted gems that exist here, now who do you happen to be?"

" And I'm Steven" the youngster said before Michael replied.

" it's good to meet you gems, I'm Michael Runic and this Pearl and Jasper, they were friends of my mother, you see I'm half-gem, my mom being Pink Spinel," Michael told the gems waiting for one of them to say something about it ' _ **Looks like I'm in the clear…. For now'**_

" Hmmm, I dont remember any Spinel that Rose could know," R. Pearl asked thinking why he looked familiar, " Where did you live Michael?"

" Oh I lived with my father till I started high school, then he had me move in with with my aunt and uncle who he asked to take care of me."

" I see, well it's a pleasure to meet you Michael and thank you for your assistance today and we hope we see more of you in the coming days."

" Actually I wanted to know if you had some open positions on your little rebel squad, I mean of course you don't know mind?"

" Cool with me."

" I have no objection,"

" Garnet are sure, I mean we just met them, what if their trouble and they take over the temple?"

" I see no future in where that is a possibility, besides who knows what could happen, we could use so help, besides we can take up more missions and round up more corrupted gems."

" I guess so, alright I'm in."

" Thank you, we really appreciate it."

With the choice made Michael and his gem companions were greeted into to the Crystal Gems, quite funny really joining up with a group of rebels that poofed his mother, but he had no intentions of betraying them and contacting Homeworld. As the rest made it into the house took the Pearl that was associated with Rose Quartz aside and talked with her.

" You know who I really am don't you Pearl," Michael asked her knowing he was right.

" I beg your pardon, I've never met you before today I'm sorry."

" Please don't lie to me, I saw a picture of you and my mother in her old room on the Gem Homeworld."

" What do you mean her old room I never was a Spinel's Pearl unless," she thought for a moment and clasped her hands to her mouth, " Oh. My. Stars. You're Pink Diamond's son but that's impossible."

" How so because Steven is here as well, I know that Rose and Pink are the same gem, but somehow their personalies were seperated from each other, but it's too soon for Steven to know of this so don't worry I'll keep your secret."

" Thank you Michael,"

" No need, let's just focus on the days ahead alright."

" Ok."

And with that they returned to the home for the day in which they had actually prepared a bed for him. Jasper and Amethyst were hanging out her room in the temple, Garnet was leaning on the counter, while Steven was sitting on his bed playing a game while his Pearl was walking around taking a look of everything.

She had already placed his luggage by the makeshift bed. He opened his suitcase and got some pajamas. Then opened his duffle bag and got some books out of it and sat on his bed and started reading. Thus ended the first day of a spiral of chaos in the Gem/Universe home.

 _ **End of chapter**_

 **Just so you don't get lost on which gem is which**

 **R. Pearl- Rose Pearl**

 **Pearl- Pink Pearl**

 **Well chapter 1 is done and I think this is going just along greatly. I'm going to jump between this and Dimensions Crossed working on a chapter of each that's just I won't get stuck on either. So until then I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
